


【猩幻】圈（上）

by ssssj



Category: yygq
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssj/pseuds/ssssj
Summary: ※（伪）小妈文学※ 雷，OOC※ 以上都不介意再下拉，感谢合作我想搞小马。我忍不了了。我搞了。就这样。老鸽子了，不知道什么时候有下篇。
Kudos: 19





	【猩幻】圈（上）

#

王瀚哲一遍遍浏览过那些私密相册里的照片，对着图像里的人久久凝视时，无论如何也想不到，他们会在那样的境遇下见面。

王瀚哲被狐朋狗友拉去underground的集会，在那里认识他。

他在underground像个边缘者，总是匆匆的来又匆匆的走，从不说多余的话，从不参与男人间无聊的下流玩笑。他额前的碎发不安分的支棱在连帽衫外，在黑暗中拨开一小片惨淡的云雾，眼中的星光就落在里面。

少年人的情感来得炽烈又毫无防备，等王瀚哲从旖旎温软的梦境中醒来时，才意识到那张脸孔已经在自己的手机相册里存了好多页。

#

王瀚哲循声跑下楼去，在自己家的门廊里看见他。

少年的眼倏然亮起，又几乎立刻熄灭在他腰间停留着的手臂上。男人笑着，只说他要住在这里，话中的话自不必挑明。

他站在旁边，没什么表情，沉默片刻，介绍自己的名字。

某幻。

王瀚哲在心里不断重复这两个字。他打量着他，这是他第一次跨过喧闹和人群，这么近距离的面对他。他在普通人里算是偏高的，但比起抽条一般疯长的自己还是矮了几分。

男人带人回来这种情况并非罕见，他的沉默倒是分外反常，男人的神色里开始带有怀疑。

最后竟是某幻打破了这种微妙的尴尬，说没事了，你回去吧。

他的拳头在身侧悄悄握紧。

#

他不知道男人是怎么认识某幻，又是怎么把他带回来，和自己一起，圈养在这富丽的囚笼中的。

他和男人没有血缘关系，男人也不是什么慈善家，他只是一个被捡回来的摆设，一张贴着“仁慈”的，用来装点门面的招牌。

男人的情人络绎不绝，男男女女都面容姣好，他从未有过什么兴味。某幻是他自开始有性幻想后，第一个具体的存在。

而现在那个人和他在同一所房子里，几步路就能到达的距离。他从未想过他们有一天离得如此接近，却是以这样一种将他毁灭的方式。

一整夜的辗转反侧和断断续续的混乱梦境，王瀚哲顶着硕大的熊猫眼走出卧室，在客厅遇到了让他尴尬的人。

某幻穿着深蓝色的睡衣，扣子规矩又整齐，却还是能看到一条青紫色的掐痕蜿蜒着隐没于领口处。某幻显然没料到休息日他会早起，一时间无措起来，张嘴似乎想打招呼，却只发出低哑的气音，又突然意识到什么似的，抬手去遮脖子上的痕迹。

王瀚哲眼睛也不抬一下，不发一言的穿过客厅，俨然这个年纪叛逆少年的范本。

等他磨磨蹭蹭的洗漱完毕去吃早餐，长桌边早就空无一人，只剩煎蛋的蛋黄金灿灿的，颤巍巍的迎接他。某幻察觉出他的敌意，早早就收了自己的餐盘，知趣的离开他的视野。

这种知趣让他愈加觉得厌恨。

#

男人鲜少回来，这座囚笼不过是他无数落脚点中的一处，除了按时来做饭打扫的阿姨，平时家里就只有他们两个。

某幻住进来已经有些时日，不像男人以前的情人们那样，对他颐指气使或是百般奉承，他像个恭敬礼貌的客人，处理好自己的事情，其他一概不过问。

他平时最常做的事情就是打游戏，性格偏执又完美主义，非要满分通关不可，久攻不下时难免焦躁，指节杂乱的敲在桌面上。

王瀚哲伏在桌上，假意看书，眼光早就溜到他身上去。

不知是恪守客人的礼仪还是真的没有防范之心，除了用卫生间和睡觉，某幻在其他时候一律不关门落锁。

也正因如此，他来这里的原因被王瀚哲无意间听了去。

他听到他在电话里长久的叹气，然后低声说，没办法啊，要还债的。

某幻玩得困了，出来拿水喝，撞上他的目光，他也不回避，就这么光明正大的盯着，反倒弄得某幻浑身不自在。试着想和他搭话时，少年又一脸不耐烦的扭过头去，好似被打扰了一般。

王瀚哲无法说明自己在较什么劲，他可以看他一下午什么都不做，却又因为他的一句小心翼翼的试探而火冒三丈。

几次之后，某幻也感知到他的情绪无常，不再试图和他交流。

就这么微妙的僵持着。

那天王瀚哲英文作业做到一半，被朋友一通电话叫走，回来时看到某幻坐在他离开的那个位置，饶有兴趣的看他遗留下的笔记。

看到他回来，倒也没有什么惊吓或是堂皇的反应，只是下意识自然的避开。

王瀚哲坐回去，却满脑空白，时间一分一秒的过去，手边只留下了乱七八糟的划痕和涂涂改改的花体字。

某幻又一次从他身后经过，终于还是忍不住问，需不需要教他。

王瀚哲怔住，也不回答，某幻以为又惹他不快了，却见少年把本子往旁边推了一推，顺势递过一支笔来。

他便接过笔，坐下来教他。

讲完一道题，他转过脸来问，听懂了吗？

王瀚哲迷迷糊糊的，又是点头又是摇头，某幻就笑，喉咙里囫囵一声，大抵是白痴笨蛋一类的形容，然后转动一下笔杆，重新讲一遍。

他的音色偏低，说英文时带着些许圆润的弧度，音节从起伏的喉结滚动出来，化为具象落在纸上，字也是颇为好看的。

王瀚哲早就心猿意马，根本不知他讲了些什么，许是心绪纷乱，手指一直无意识的在桌上摩挲。

某幻顿了一下，突然说，你手很好看。

你很好看。王瀚哲这么想。

他到底还是年轻，这是某幻第一次夸他，他不可免俗的雀跃。

题讲完，某幻放下笔要起身，他脑子抽筋，去扯对方的衣角，嘴里只说着别，再讲不出个其它所以然来。

某幻莫名其妙的看着他，使了点力气挣开钳制。他又抓了一把，被轻松躲开。

我永远也触不到他。

这样的认知让王瀚哲突然开始焦躁起来，手上就下了狠劲，某幻当他在玩闹，没有防备，结果被扯得一个趔趄，两人一起摔倒在地。

操。某幻没忍住骂出口来。闭嘴后立刻警觉的看他，倒不是当他是什么纯良少年听不得脏话，毕竟平素打游戏急了也是经常骂骂咧咧。是怕他误会自己在冲他发火。

王瀚哲完全没在意这些有的没的，少年压抑的冲动搅扰着他的神经，他借着身高臂长，把某幻的胳膊拉开摁在地板上，他的指骨生得修长，轻轻松松扣住一双腕子。

许是被他突然的暴厥唬住，某幻没挣扎，只是睁大眼睛茫然的看着他。他却因那双眼睛诚惶诚恐起来，不知该做什么。

在这个时间好像静止了的时刻，他的心脏却从未跳动的这样快过。

他循着本能慢慢俯下身去，颈侧斑驳的红痕却突然跃入视线。

他的胃里一阵翻腾。

他是他少年时期全部的冲动和幻想，是他那些旖旎的梦境中不可言说的秘密。而现在他压在他身上，用尽了全身的力气，还是没能忍住一声干呕。

某幻别过头去，死死的闭上眼睛。

他像个罪犯仓皇逃离。

#

他开始频繁的把作业带回家，假装看不懂最简单的从句格式。开始收起自己青春期莫名其妙的脾气，眼神温驯又天真，开始主动找某幻聊天，讲无厘头的笑话。

直到有一天他晚归，看见茶几边的灯盏还亮着，某幻放下手里的书，在光晕围出的一小方明亮里对他说，你回来了。

他们都绝口不再提那天的意外。

他的梦中情人在他的生活中安稳的落位了，以一种平和而堕落的姿态。

某幻会在有课的早上喊他起床，休息日拉他通宵打游戏。他顽劣的心一起，明明知道对方的厨艺是灾难级别，还是半夜起来缠着他给自己煮面。

他拄着下巴，看某幻手忙脚乱的应付厨房，使刀手法拙劣，身上的荷叶边围裙和人并不搭调，他担心他切到手指，又忍不住觉得他实在可爱。

某幻挨着他坐下，手肘擦过他的小臂，像是无意，像是某种渴望触碰的暧昧暗示。围裙忘了摘，胸肌撑起轻缓的起伏，足够让他产生最下流的幻想。

他无法确定对方的真实想法，也不知表现出的无知里有几分伪装。他莫名有种共生的感觉，他们彼此依赖也互相利用，贪恋短暂的欢愉，模糊掉被圈养的痛苦。

#

他期末考试结束那天，某幻开车去接他。撞上智障同学打嘴炮，嘲笑他像个大猩猩。

他还没回嘴，车窗摇下来，黑衣银链子配墨镜，某幻凶狠的替他骂回去。还附赠一个悠长的口哨。要不是知道王瀚哲背景莫测，同学怕是要以为他惹了什么道上的人。

他飞快钻进车门，边比出轻蔑的手势边吐槽，别理傻逼。

某幻踩下油门，扯回到正题来，问考得如何。他随口答还行。某幻说走吧，为庆祝你考试结束，有礼物送你。

他险些脱口而出，礼物是你吗？

当然不是的，某幻送了他整套的游戏外设。他浅薄的开心，真实的遗憾，又嘲笑自己究竟在期待什么。

#

假期尾声的一个晚上，房子的主人突然回来了。

他们都快遗忘了男人，这一下来得措手不及，许是这种仓皇被男人看了去，他喝了些酒，当晚在卧室把动静弄得极大。

王瀚哲离开时把门摔得震天响，在楼下的花园里坐到夜半，无法抑制的去想那间房子里正在发生的事情。许久后他失魂落魄的回去，在露台看到某幻，后者披着上衣背对他站着，指间星火明明灭灭。

他这才知道，原来他是会抽烟的。

看到王瀚哲进来，他也没有什么反应，他以前面对他时从来都是得体的，从未像现在一样，以弱者的姿态暴露在他眼前。

他就那样站着，然后笑了一下，按灭手中的烟，自嘲的说差点就忍到戒了。

王瀚哲看着他，看他的脖颈和锁骨，看他的双臂和小腿，伤痕交错着将这具身体抱紧，在惨白的月光下更显骇人。眼睛依然是黑而深邃的，是连暴君都不忍破坏的珍宝。

跟我走吧。王瀚哲没头没脑的冒出一句。

某幻带着惊诧的眼神望过来，撞到他的眼睛后沉寂下来。走进一步，仰头给了他一个吻，唇贴着唇，很快就分开。

他不知道里面压抑了多少挣扎，还有多少他读不出的东西，他还木然的站在那里没有反应过来，人就已经离开了。

紧闭的卧室门提醒着他他们的关系。

他没有跟他走，他的灵魂却为他自甘沉沦了。

-TBC-


End file.
